Our First Time
by Writing-Forever-A-Passion
Summary: It's Zack and Lisa's first time together and Lisa explains it all from her point of view. ONESHOT. R&R!


_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of the characters.**_

_**This Zack/Lisa oneshot was inspired by "OddAngel" and "VeritaParlata" they are amazing writers on here. Please check them out and follow/favorite them! You won't regret :)**_

_**So without any further adieu, enjoy my lovely readers. :)**_

* * *

A small moan escaped Lisa Turtle's lips as her boyfriend of three years, laid soft, gentle kisses down her jawline, to her neck, and now around her bare chest.

It was going to be their first time together, in the whole three years of their relationship.

For a minute, Lisa couldn't believe this was actually happening and with the guy she's been best friends with since diapers.

_Zack Morris._

Zack Morris was the guy who was most popular, best looking and dated almost every girl at Bayside, including her best friend, Kelly Kapowski.

Lisa could tell Zack loved her best friend by the way he would look at her. But after being left heart broke so many times by her every time some guy came along, other than Zack, that showed her a little attention, Kelly would break things off with Zack to be with whoever was her flavor of the month at that time, and when it didn't work out, she would end up right back in Zack's arms.

But this time, Zack had had enough of it. Zack finally ended things with Kelly. She was hurt at first but eventually moved on. Lisa could tell Kelly was a bit shaken up when she and Zack announced their relationship to the group by the aghast expression on her face.

Lisa later that day spoke with Kelly privately, asking her if she was okay with the idea of her and Zack becoming an item. Kelly reassured her that she was more than fine with it and that she and Zack were over and done with.

Though Kelly spoke those words confidently, the look in her eyes spoke a different story.

So here she was, three years later, in medical school. Yes. You heard right, medical school. Who would have thought Lisa Turtle, the fashionista of the group would end up in medical school?

Lisa secretly found a passion in the medical field ever since she volunteered at the local hospital in her neighborhood back in high school because they were short in staff, and because her mother made her do it.

She never thought she would ever thank her mother for making her participate in hospital work at the time. Because, thanks to her, she found her passion and what she wanted to do for the rest of her life sooner than she expected.

Zack was majoring in architecture. Now that was a double shocker. Zack Morris? An architect? Three years ago that would have sounded like oil and water. But he was serious about it and Lisa could tell he had a real passion for it, like she did with the medical field.

Three years later, she and Zack were still going strong. Stronger than ever. Tonight was night he was going to prove to Lisa just how much he loved her, in his exact words. Lisa, of course was initially a nervous wreck considering this would be her first time _ever_.

But the way Zack was taking it slow, placing pleasurable kisses upon her, made all of Lisa's fears transform to lust…

"Lisa…" Zack's husky voice said as it brought Lisa out of her thoughts. He was back to kissing her neck and jawline again. He looked down into her dark green eyes. He murmured at the site of his beautiful girlfriend of three years.

"You look so beautiful right now…" Before Lisa could respond, he pressed his lips against hers gently, running his fingers through her soft, spiral curls.

The kiss went from soft and gentle to passionate and intensive. Lisa could feel Zack's hands travel from her hair, to her collarbone, to her chest and to her stomach. Lisa then felt Zack slowly enter his member into her.

Lisa initially yelped in the surprise of how it felt, but then relaxed as Zack began to slowly thrust it in and out while laying soft kisses to her cheek and neck.

"Zack…" Lisa moaned as she slowly closed her eyes before feeling a warm pair of lips press against hers once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to run her fingers through his golden locks.

Zack sensed his girlfriend of three years beginning to enjoy the feeling of him inside her, so he began to go faster as he hovered on top of her, not breaking the passionate kiss between them.

Moments later, Lisa broke the kiss to her despair for air. Her breathing intensifying as she felt Zack go a bit faster inside her. She begin to move her hips to the speed Zack was going which only added to the vehement that the couple were experiencing at the moment.

Moans and groans filled the candle lit room as two bodies collided together and became one.

* * *

Lisa smiled in pure ecstasy as she lay in the arms of her boyfriend of three years almost out of breath. She had never felt this happy in her life – except for the time when her father had let her borrow his credit card or the night Zack and she shared their first kiss, unexpectedly.

She remembered that night as she lied in her bed, thinking of no other boy than Zack Morris and how she felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach. She knew from that day forward, things between her and Zack would be different. Because she knew he felt something as well when their lips touched, like fireworks going off on July fourth.

But this particular night, Lisa felt true happiness. Something inside her just ready to burst. She had never felt that particular feeling before, let alone, with any guy she's ever dated.

Lisa stole a glance at Zack, and from the looks of his grin, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Lisa knew this would definitely be a night to remember for she and Zack and that this would be one of the greatest milestones in their relationship.


End file.
